The Cliched Body Switching, YYH Style
by Equilibrium
Summary: CHAPTER 6 PTS 1 AND 2 ARE UP!! Plus a weird bonus story my sister wrote...XD. Anyway, the YYH characters switch bodies and have to get used to them, find the evil Gimokodan who did it and kill him!!!
1. Squirrels, Soggy Sandwiches, Evil Yokai

The Clichéd Body Switching, YYH Style  
  
Summary: The YYH characters switch bodies. That's it. By reading this, you know the whole, basic, boring, short version of the story. However, if you wish to see who switches with whom and laugh at the comedy (which is tragically overworked and stupid) then I (the author) suggest that you read the story... please?  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own squirrel goes whhhheeee! or any of the YYH characters (or anything else in this story besides the pointless fact that I wrote). Yeah,...uh... that's all. Umm... right, hope you like   
  
it...   
  
Chapter 1: Squirrels, Soggy Sandwiches, and Evil Youkai  
  
There was once a girl; an ordinary girl whom nothing ever happened to. Now you (the reader) are probably thinking, "Wow. The girl probably discovers that she has some 'special' trait and goes off on an adventure in which she becomes the heroine." Wrong. This is just an ordinary girl who's never had anything happen to her and most likely nothing ever will. However, this ordinary girl happened to be a waitress at a place called the Kamikaze Café (which is completely ironic because "kamikaze" refers to the Japanese World War II suicide bombers, but the café is in a completely pacifistic town- which isn't really true but the government likes to think so). This is all, nevertheless, very unimportant to the story.  
  
Anyway, this ordinary waitress was at the moment zigzagging in and out of people-filled tables carrying a neatly stacked club sandwich (consisting of deli ham slices, Swiss cheese, lettuce, tomato, and ketchup) and a Coke on the rocks, all on a round brown tray, over to a table slightly away from everyone else. At this table, slouched a 14-year-old boy who you could have nicknamed Gel because of his excessive use of hair gel. This is, however, not recommended because Gel sounds like Jill and he'd probably get mad if you called him it and then he'd beat the crap out of you.  
  
"Here's your lunch, cutey," said the waitress as she put his lunch down in front of him. Then she winked at him, "I'll be back with your bill in a minute, sugar."  
  
  
  
"Gee, thanks," replied the boy, who's name happened to be Yusuke. Yusuke grabbed his club sandwich and began to eat it. Suddenly, a squirrel wearing a brilliant red cape landed on the table next to Yusuke's plate.  
  
"SQUIRREL GOES WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" it shouted distinctly. Then it flew off. Yusuke's eyes got very wide and if he was a little computer face dude, (A/N: I know the damn word, I just can't spell it) he might look like this: 0_o or maybe this: o_0. Either way, he decided that it just proved his idea that everything was in a conspiracy against him so he took a swig of Coke, and continued eating his sandwich.  
  
The waitress came back and set his bill next to his Coke. His bill amounted to be about fifteen dollars, which is really quite an outrageous amount of money to pay for what he ordered, and he right away agreed so. Then again, this was all somewhat normal at this café because it didn't get too much service because everything cost too much, and so a constant circle of insane economics kept the café from expanding.  
  
Just then, a bubbly blue haired girl with bright pink eyes popped out of what seemed to be nowhere and shouted, "YUSUKE!" so loud that Yusuke dropped the glass of Coke that he was holding all over his beautiful, delicious club sandwich. The sandwich absorbed the beverage like a sponge, and Yusuke something that I can't write here, so lets just say that he said 'flipity spit!' and everyone who has watched the cut version of The Faculty knows what he really said. Either way, it was so evil that the Botan, the blue haired chick, hit him over the head with a heavy metal baseball bat and Yusuke shut up... for a nanosecond that is.  
  
"What is it, Botan, I'm eating lunch?! Which is now ruined..." he asked angrily, looking pathetically down at his soggy sandwich.  
  
"Yusuke, no time to moan over a soggy sandwich, we've got big problems!" Botan retorted anxiously. "There's an evil youkai..." she started. Then she glanced around at all the people within a ten-foot radius earshot of her, which was about fifty nervous people staring at her bat. "Umm... hi folks!" she said enthusiastically, and put the bat behind her back. "Yusuke," she whispered to, well, Yusuke, "can we go somewhere else? Good. Pay your bill and come on!" she continued not waiting for an answer.  
  
"Screw paying the damn bill! Let's go!" Yusuke eagerly responded. He grabbed Botan by the arm and pulled her away from the people and the café.  
  
"Wait!" yelled an angry, ordinary waitress after them. "You didn't... pay." Her voice trailed off because she knew that he wasn't ever going to come back and pay, but also knew that he hadn't had any intension of doing it in the first place. So, she just watched them run off down the street while shaking her head from left to right and making an annoying 'tsk, tsk...' sound. Soon her gaze wandered to the coke soaked sandwich and left it there for someone else to take care of.  
  
Subsequently, a red-caped squirrel came out of the sky with a WHOSH! and a WHHHHEEEE!!! and landed at the table Yusuke formerly sat at. After some sniffing and poking around, it began to eat the sandwich and everyone within a ten-foot radius of it moved to a twenty-foot radius of it and called for their checks'.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Yeah, this whole story is a little, how should I put it, dumb, gay, ect. But, hell, readers might have a better opinion (please?). I think I put too much unnecessary information, but I don't normally write like that (it's true!). So... this is my first fanfic and I'm not sure how good it is, but that's for all you girls and guys to decide for yourselves. See you (kind of) in the next chapter of: my really gay fanfic with the even gayer title! 


	2. Gimokodan

The Clichéd Body Switching, YYH Style  
  
Chapter Two: Gimokodan   
  
Two figures ran down an abandoned alley and then quickly turned to go down another. The puddles of water from the rainstorm the night before went SPLASH! As their feet hit them and then swiftly were removed at the remorse of getting them wet; that was at least what the female did. The male splashed in as many puddles as he possibly could, though I'm not sure if that was to piss off the girl, or just because he wanted to.  
  
As they bounded along, the streets and buildings steadily changed into dirt paths and countryside. At last they stopped, at least they seemed to for a while. The girl huffed and puffed, but by God she did not blow the pigs' houses down!   
  
"Here we go, Botan!" the male said. "This is very private and no one is around, except us!" The girl named Botan looked up at him very strangely.  
  
"Yusuke! Why did you make me run! I could have flown..." she questioned as she pulled out a long brown oar. "Besides, where are we! By 'somewhere else, I meant maybe Genkai's house!"  
  
"Oh," said Yusuke, "well... it's only a mile or so to the, ummm," Yusuke tried to figure out what was left and what was right, wholly failed because he had been skipping classes for so long (or maybe it's because he had a short memory) that kindergarten just wouldn't come back to him. He finally gave up, "A mile or so, that way!" he announced and with a smug look on his face, pointed behind him, which wasn't left or right but behind so really Yusuke hadn't had to go through all the configuring of left and right. This is why Botan couldn't help but roll her eyes and hang her head in her hand.  
  
When she was done silently pitying Yusuke, she hopped on her oar and hovered there for a few seconds. Then she began to fly her oar, sidesaddle and elegantly, in the direction her not so bright friend (although Botan is pretty damn bubbly herself and she decided that she knew this and never thought of him as dumb again- for a while at any rate) was pointing.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!" Yusuke yelled after her. As he broke into a run, he realized he was exhausted from the last little jog, and an idea formed in his mind. When he caught up to Botan in a minute, he made a jump for her oar and grabbed desperately onto the end of it with both hands. Now, his added and not to mention unexpected weight being added onto Botan's was not something that the oar had planned on. It therefore began to sink a couple of inches and slowed down until it could calculate the perfect velocity at which it could carry both of them. But, since it was just an ordinary, everyday flying oar, it had no brain of it's own and therefore it couldn't really do anything but slow down and sink.  
  
Botan looked behind her and sweat dropped when she saw Yusuke holding onto the oar. However, Botan being the wonderful, magical...bubbly... Grim Reaper... death... thing, that she was, figured out that the oar could most definitely go at a faster speed carrying both of them, as well as a superior height. For that reason, she decided she was going to pay Yusuke back for scaring her, and decided to scare the crap out of him by exceeding the normal momentum that any normal flying oar could go as well as elevate herself, Yusuke, and the oar so that they were almost soaring at the height of most clouds. Just then, a strange furry brown object with a wavy red cape streamed past them yelling "SQUIRREL GOES WWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" as it past them. Then, it disappeared as mysteriously as it had appeared (which wasn't really very mysteriously but it disappeared none the less).  
  
Now, all of this (with the exception of the peculiar squirrel thing) was undeniably the wholly reverse of what Yusuke was expecting Botan to do, which was hit him with her metal baseball bat to make him get off. Thus, just as he thought this, Botan proceeded to beat the crap out of him (incase there was any left after the fright she thought she'd given him). This however, only made one of Yusuke's hands slip, only made Yusuke bawl for his mother, only made him grab urgently onto one of Botan's legs (which numbered two just like any other normal human being, although she wasn't one), which only caused Botan to just about summersault over her oar, which only made the brainless oar think it was supposed to tumble downward at such an extreme velocity that there was no way it's riders could survive, and so it did.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-KoEnma of the spirit world save our pitiful meaningless souls or else sent us into oblivion; on second thought only save our pitiful meaningless souls! - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shrieked and prayed the mortal and the... ummm... not mortal on the oar (even though the non mortal really had nothing to worry about because she was Death herself and could easily return at KoEnma' word, but screamed anyway to make Yusuke feel better, because she herself was scared, and because of the marvelous effect it produces when read).  
  
As gravity chose to continue to work as it should for what seemed to be just to make it's occupiers scared shitless, the two people screamed and wailed all the way to the ground. That is, they would have if given the chance, but Fate decided it loved the way Botan looked with her long blue hair and pink eyes, so he made them crash land into a tree, instead of the ground, directly in front of Genkai's house.  
  
Botan and Yusuke rolled out of the tree and fell, Flop! or possibly Plop! is a better sound effect?, onto the grassy green ground.  
  
"Ugh," Botan murmured as she sat up. She began to heal her bumps and bruises with some excess energy that hadn't been wasted on trying to make the crash less painful.  
  
"Ugh," Yusuke murmured as he sat up. He began to heal his bumps and bruises with some of the excess energy that hadn't been wasted on trying to make the crash less painful. He then grasped the small shard of knowledge that he was incapable of healing things for it wasn't a power he possessed. Taking all of this into consideration, he launched a failing attempt to persuade Botan to heal his bumps and bruises. Botan blamed him for grabbing her leg and making them crash. Yusuke blamed her for hitting him with the bat, making him grab her leg, and making them crash. This led them both nowhere, so they got up and went into Genkai's dwelling.  
  
Once inside, they realized Genkai wasn't home. This was completely irrelevant not because Yusuke was the only one supposed to know about the evil youkai, (remember? From chapter one? Long time ago wasn't it?) which he wasn't, but because Botan was going to either tell everyone in KoEnma's little 'ring of people' from the human world eventually anyway, or maybe get Yusuke to do it for her. The latter was highly unlikely because she happened to recall in her mind how lazy he was and completely removed the thought from her head.  
  
"Ok...ay," panted Yusuke as he willingly sat on the floor, which was cold but he didn't care because he was still sweating from the former events. "Now we're here. Evil youkai; start over from where you left off at the restaurant."   
  
"Alright," Botan stated, straightening her self out and redoing her hair. "Last night, a youkai named Gimokodan was discovered by a human couple out in the middle of nowhere. KoEnma wouldn't get too graphic on the things he did to them, but this is what he told me: First, Gimokodan broke the man's legs so he couldn't do anything, then, right in front of the man, he tore off the woman's right arm slowly so that he and the man were able to see her arm muscles being stretched and pulled out of her body until they finally snapped. Then, Gimokodan ate part of her arm and then force-fed a quarter of it to the man and a quarter of it to the woman. He then ate their eyes and drank the deep red blood that was spilled inside their eye sockets. From their KoEnma said it got too graphic, so he just told me to get you and the gang to stop him."  
  
Yusuke turned into another little computer face dude: O___O  
  
"Oh," added Botan, which only made Yusuke topple over backward from the shock that this evil talk continued. "KoEnma also says that all of those morbid things were done when Gimokodan wasn't using any special energy, like your spirit gun for example, so watch out for tricks with his spirit energy."  
  
Now that Botan's message had sent Yusuke into fits of horrible seizures that, Botan started to ask him to gather the others so that she could tell them too.  
  
"NO! NO MORE TALK OF ARM RIPPING, AND EYE EATING! I'll just get the others to help me on this one. Stay here and all bring them all here. Just, please, no more!" pleaded Yusuke, and hurried out the door before Botan could verbalize another syllable. Botan was left standing absurdly I the middle of Genkai's living room (that is they think it was the living room. All the rooms in Genkai's house looked basically the same: dark and enormous). Nonetheless, she was glad that Yusuke took everything so well, and was gathering his friends so that she didn't have to.  
  
***  
  
A dark humanoid figure watched Gel, OH GOD! I mean, watched Yusuke run from Genkai's house. The night air was chilly (yes, for some reason it took Botan and Yusuke half a day to reach Genkai's, speak about the mission, and have Yusuke panic. Really, it wouldn't, or should I say, shouldn't have taken that long, but the night seems to set the mysterious mood of the type of creepiness that is supposed to send the hair on the back of your neck straight up but really doesn't. But, the mood is set, and that is that) and perfect for prowling. The slightly humanoid shadow stood up on the roof of Genkai's residence and smiled a sharp-toothed smile.  
  
  
  
"Yes, soon you will all be tossed into my plan, and then I have you all in my clutches; at least you will all be in an outlandish predicament that will be fun to watch," the thing said in a cold, hissing voice. It next leaped from the roof, and vanished somewhere into the night (I think it was somewhere in the trees, but it's so dark that I can't see, which shouldn't matter much since I'm not really there, but hell why not? I'm the author and I'm stupidvising it all, so you can go eat yourself!)  
  
A/N: hi there! So this is chapter two of this bizarre story. For those of you  
  
who like research, try looking up 'Gimokodan' somewhere. For those of you  
  
who are lazy, keep reading: Gimokodan was the name of the Filipino Bagobo tribe's underworld. Heroic warriors went to the red section, and everyone else to the white. Infant spirits, once there, were nursed by giantesses covered with nipples (right...) and all the others were spirits at night and turned to dew when the sun rose. There is your irrelevant piece of useless but interesting history lesson for the day. See you in the next chapter! 


	3. The Switching Finally Begins, Or, Gimoko...

The Clichéd Body Switching, YYH Style  
  
Disclaimer: Didn't I put one of these in Chapter 1? Whatever... I don't own   
  
anyone from YYH or Squirrel Goes Whhheee!!!   
  
Chapter Three: The Switching Finally Begins, Or, Gimokodan Strikes!!!  
  
DING DONG!!! Kuwabara rolled over slightly in his bed, but   
  
continued to snore. DING DONG!!! Rang the doorbell impatiently. After   
  
another ring, the bell stopped, and Kuwabara brought the pillow that   
  
had been around his ears blocking out the sound, which hadn't really   
  
worked, down from his head. His snoring resumed at a steadier pace.  
  
"KUWABARA!" yelled Shizuru from the living room. "Hold on   
  
Yusuke; I'll bet the Ningen is still asleep." Shizuru ran up the   
  
stairs, and left Yusuke in the living room. (A/N: It's now 10:30 AM in   
  
the story- it took Yusuke all night to run from Genkai's to the city.   
  
10:30 isn't exceptionally late, but I didn't want it to be too late)  
  
"Wake up sleepyhead..." whispered Shizuru while she carefully put   
  
whipped cream in Kuwabara's right hand. She began to smile as she   
  
pulled a feather from her pocket (A/N: My dad did this to lots of his   
  
friends in the Navy to get them to wake up). Slowly, lightly,   
  
carefully, as to not wake Kuwabara, but to get him to brush the thing   
  
away from his nose, Shizuru tickled his nose with the white feather.   
  
Kuwabara brushed the feather away with his left hand (A/N: That   
  
happened to a friend of mine who tried to do this to her friend!) and   
  
then sneezed, which woke him up and got gooey green boogers all over   
  
Shizeru's shirt.  
  
"WUH?!" Kuwabara said when her opened his eyes to see Shizuru's   
  
angry face directly in his. Shizuru grabbed his right hand, which   
  
still contained the whipped cream, and shoved it in Kuwabara's face.   
  
Soon, his nose was bleeding and the whipped cream was red, but Shizuru   
  
didn't care (she thought it all the better) and began to force feed her   
  
brother the bloody (literally!) whipped cream.  
  
"That's your breakfast brother dear!" she laughed as Kuwabara   
  
spit out the cream. "Yusuke is waiting downstairs for you. Get your   
  
ass dressed and get out of the house for a while."  
  
He reluctantly did as he was told, that is, after complaining for   
  
her to tell Yusuke to go away, being force fed more whipped cream, and   
  
being hit over the head numerous times by something that he wasn't   
  
quite sure of what, but felt like his TV (since he no longer saw it in   
  
his room). He went downstairs to see Yusuke with a very confuzzled   
  
look upon his face because of all the thumps and shouts that he had   
  
heard not to long ago, and then saw that Kuwabara had whipped cream on   
  
his face and a bloody nose, and knew what had happened.  
  
"Decided not to get up today?" Yusuke pestered. Kuwabara started   
  
to punch him, but Shizuru yelled at him to get out, so the two friends   
  
left.  
  
"What's up, Urameshi?" asked Kuwabara. "You look, uh, shook up...or something." Since he was looking at Yusuke as he was talking, he didn't see the flying squirrel in the bright red cape charging him.  
  
"SQUIRREL GOES WHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" it screamed as it latched itself onto Kuwabara's face. He began screaming and shrieking and grabbing at his face...ummm...the squirrel on his face. Suddenly, it unlatched itself and flew off with a whoosh and a whhheee. Kuwabara lay twitching on the ground.  
  
"Well, at least now you don't have any more whipped cream or blood on your face," Yusuke pointed out as Kuwabara got up and brushed himself off. "I swear I've seen that damn squirrel before, though..."  
  
///////////////////In this time Yusuke is gathering the rest of his spirit team, and I the author have decided that because the escapade of getting Kuwabara out of bed took up a full page, getting the rest of Yusuke's pals would take way too long (the truth is, I'm lazy- what are you gonna do about it, kill me...probably). However, this really only consists of two people (Kurama and Hiei) and although Kurama would probably already be out of bed, it would most likely take days to find Hiei, so instead, I've made Kurama find him (5 minutes tops?...) so this wouldn't take so long. Now, the characters are all in Genkai's haven where they are looking for Botan.////////////////////////////  
  
  
  
"Botan! Where are you?" called Yusuke. He looked in the bedrooms, and the living room while the others looked elsewhere. After a few minutes of searching, the four boys met together in the living room.  
  
"I regret to inform you that she is not in the gardens nor anywhere on the grounds," Kurama informed them. "But she'll probably show up soon, it's Botan we're talking about after all."  
  
"Hn," countered Hiei, which everybody took to mean, "Yes. It is Botan we're talking about, so she's probably off somewhere and forgot about whatever we're here for." But, just as Kurama said, a couple seconds later, Botan flew in on her oar (Kurama's always right!!). She looked a little scared and confuzzled. She landed in front of the four and looked around at them all.  
  
"Good," she said slowly and carefully; the fact that she said it emotionlessly was what made the others look at her with interest. "I'm glad you got everyone here; in good timing too."(A/N: about 45 minutes) "Yusuke..." she started, but her voice seemed to fail and she fell over...ummm...I guess most people would say that she fainted. It took them five minutes for them to wake her up, and ten minutes (now 11:50) for Yusuke to explain...try to explain what Botan had explained to him earlier, but had such a terrible memory (just look at his grades!) that Botan ended up explaining to the other three what Yusuke had tried to explain about Botan's earlier explanation (A/N: fwwweh...).  
  
"There's something else," Botan added when she was done explaining. "The reason why I wasn't here when you all got back. KoEnma...he called me back to the Reikai; he said he wanted to see me about something. But when I got there, I...I only saw Sam. But he was sitting at KoEnma's desk. Then KoEnma rushed in, calling Sam KoEnma and Sam calling KoEnma Sam (A/N: are any of you getting this?). Sam, or KoEnma...ummm... the guy behind the desk said that he was KoEnma, but in Sam's body and then he pointed out that Sam was in his body." Botan stopped because she realized how confusing what she was saying was, and looked up to see if anyone was following what she was saying.   
  
Kurama and Hiei nodded that they understood and Kuwabara and Yusuke looked as clueless as ever, so Botan automatically knew everything was as it should be and kept talking. "Sam, err, KoEnma said that it had to be the cause of a very powerful demon and he thinks that it's Gimokodan. He said that we all would have to be very careful about whom we hang around unless we want to end up in the other person's body." Yusuke and Kuwabara had stopped listening all together because they didn't get it in the first place and were now arm wrestling.  
  
"Hn," said Hiei. Everybody took this as, "Baka Ningens."   
  
Kurama got their attention and tried to sum up to them what Botan had just acknowledged, "Botan is saying that KoEnma and Sam have switched bodies, but still think and act like their normal selves despite their new appearances. The KoEnma in Sam's body warned us that Gimokodan, the beast that we're after, has the ability to make this body switching occur. Therefore, we must be careful if we don't want it to happen to us."  
  
"Ohh!!!" exclaimed the two Ningens (Yusuke and Kuwabara...duh) in unison. "Now we get it."  
  
"Good, because it's going to happen to you right...now," hissed an evil voice (A/N: I'll give you three guesses who it is!) ZAP!!!! SNAP!!!! POP!!!!! BOOM!!! BANG!!! ETC!!!!! A large ball of green lightening appeared in the middle of the group of spirit detectives and Botan (they were standing in a circle, very convenient for this sort of thing). The ball exploded with a flash and shot out into five directions- one strand of lightning at each person. The blow knocked all of them backwards and they lay unconscious in the middle of Genkai's living room; noon exactly.  
  
A/N: Sorry I took so long to update the story. My school just ended a day ago (Tuesday June 10th) and I've had the usual rush of projects that the teachers give their students at the end of the year. Actually, I really was just lazy and unsure how I was going to start this chapter. I really wanted the characters to switch bodies in this chapter or at least start to (I do it so you readers don't think I drag on too much with unimportant Mish Mash instead of getting to the point- which I do- but not in most of my writings, just this one ;P). I know you all have different ideas about who should switch with whom, but I've already decided, so sorry! If only I could find the piece of paper I wrote it down on... oh well!! However, I'd like to see who you all think should switch with whom anyway because it's funny! Hope you liked this chapter and aren't getting fed up with the extensive writing! 


	4. Characters Inside Other Characters

The Clichéd Body Switching, YYH Style  
  
Chapter 4: Characters Inside Other Characters  
  
If anyone were to walk into the living room of Genkai's house at 1:00 in the afternoon, they would find quite an unnerving scene. Four teenage boys (one very short compared to the others, and arguably a child, but defiantly not one. If he were one, he would be very strange and gothic; the latter confirming that he must be a teenager) and one teenage girl all unconscious and laying sprawled across the floor. Any normal adult in the town they lived in (or probably any adult indeed) would most likely think that these "radical youngins" were part of some "wild group" and had been partying (A/N: but there's no streamers or anything in the room; let alone alcohol?!) all last night into the morning and taking drugs like LSD, ecstasy, heroine, etc. (A/N: 8D) and were now all knocked out because of it.  
  
Now, there is one adult who would not, mainly because she owns the house. Yes my friends, or just all you people, I mean Genkai. (A/N: I'm only mentioning this because she will shortly enter the story; no, not in this chapter!) But, as it happens, she didn't enter at all. This was a despicably good thing because none of the spirit group had told her that they would be there.  
  
"Uhhgg..." groaned Botan as she tried to stand up. She fell back down on her knees. Something really bad has happened here...she thought looking around. Then she remembered the extraordinary ball of lightning that had stuck them all. The bubbly orange haired spirit guider (A/N: Yes. I said orange haired. Yes. It was on purpose.) at length arose with the help of the wall. She felt quite a bit taller than she remembered herself to be. She began to brush the dust off herself, and looked down at herself. She experienced great shock when she performed this action because she found that she was now...  
  
"Uhhgg..." groaned Hiei. His eyed fluttered open and he saw instant black; all over. He reached his hands out toward the blackness and lifted Hiei of himself. Wait... Hiei thought, I'm Hiei, but I just lifted myself off of... myself? He hung his head over to consider what had just happened. Long hair brushed his face. Damn... my hair un- spiked. Then he took a moment to examine the hair that had come unspiked. It was a brilliant red, or a deep pink. Therefore, he determined it was time to see what had happened to him, and looked down at himself and discovered that he had become...  
  
"Uhhhhgggg..." was the sound that escaped Yusuke's lips as he carefully opened his pretty pink eyes, although at the time, he was unaware of his beautiful new eye color that boys would, in the future, swoon over. He stared blankly at the ceiling, trying to recollect his thoughts. He vaguely remembered a creepy voice confirming that something...what was it?... was to happen to him. Then all he could recollect was a radiant green light shooting straight at him. This all confused him very much, but he concluded that either Kurama or Botan would know what had happened. He looked around. He discovered that Kuwabara was leaning jadedly against one of the walls staring at his hands in what looked like disbelief. Shrugging it off, he glanced to his right. Good, he thought. Kurama was sitting in a corner with his head down. He got up to go question his intellectual friend on what had happened earlier. But as he got up, his legs brushed together underneath a towel or a blanket wrapped around his lower half. He stared down at himself, wondering where his clothes were, when he saw that he was wearing some kind pink blanket wrapped around his entire body; held in place by a blue ribbon bow thing (goodness, Yusuke is so stupid that he doesn't even know what the outfit called...), a shade or two darker blue than Botan's hair. Oh shit, he thought when he grasped the fact that he had morphed into...  
  
Kuwabara was, in spite of everything, still conked out. However, he was envisioning in a dream him and all his friends. There was something very strange about his dream; he couldn't place it though. All of his companions were acting like one another, that was it he though to himself in this dream. It was extremely entertaining watching Botan try to play the part of Urameshi, although she did the impression very well. And Kurama was acting double cool with knobs by being all dark and silent like Hiei, instead of being his slightly girly persona (A/N: NO, I love Kurama and think of him as anything but girly, but in Kurama's fight with Genbu, Kuwabara calls his rose whip 'girly,' so that is where the reference is). He thought it was all good and well, until he realized that he was looking at himself, or rather, his body and it was acting like bubbly Botan. This shook him severely, and woke him up. Opening his eyes, he stared at the floor and felt a major bump on his forehead. He rolled over and faced the ceiling, gently touching the bump on his forehead and found that it was more like a small growth. Subsequently, he poked it to see what it would do, since he couldn't see it because of its position. He was shocked to learn that it hurt; kind of like someone poking him in an eye. But his stomach did a real flip-flop when he gathered the knowledge within him and found that he was...  
  
Lastly, Kurama woke up with a little Ugggghhhh and sat up. When his vision focused, he found himself staring at the wall. He couldn't hear anything behind him, and thought that he was the first one awake from the blow of the green lightning. He began to recall what had happened, and knew that the lightning was Gimokodan's spirit energy. "Oh no..." he mumbled aloud, but quietly enough that the others who he thought where unconscious, but really weren't, couldn't hear him. He calmly took in the fact that he no longer was in his own body. But then he discovered whose body he occupied and was so startled that he was at a loss for words, or sounds. No, I'm so...so... My beauty...it's all gone! I'm slightly...hideous!!! he frantically contemplated. He was going to have to change some of the appearances of the body he was now in, which he sadly knew was...  
  
Silence... and then, "SQUIRREL GOES WHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEE!" could be heard as a squirrel sporting (A/N: Wearing, not throwing around like a ball) a red cape flew passed the window. And that broke the trails of thoughts in each person's head. The string had snapped, and reality took over.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO!!!" screamed five very distraught spirit...uh...detectives/demons/Death. All of them instantly leapt at each other and tried to switch their bodies back to normal.  
  
"ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH!" shouted Kurama in Yusuke. "We all have to be calm about this...and we've got to find out how to switch back and then find this Gimokodan demon, and either give him to KoEnma, er, the KoEnma in Sam's body or kill him." Everyone began to calm down and try to grasp and accept the fact that they were going to be stuck in the bodies they were in for a while. Although, in their minds, they were still going spastic.  
  
"Well," concluded Yusuke in Botan's body, "if I'm in this body, I might as well have some fun in it." As started to pat at his, um, Botan's (A/N: This gender thing is going to be difficult...) chest. Botan in Kuwabara's body tried to whack Yusuke in her body with her oar, realized she no longer had it, got out Kuwabara's spirit sword, and whacked him, um, her, um...yeah, with that. She then started to whack Kuwabara in Hiei's body with it because he began to join in with Yusuke in Botan's body and pat her, um, his?... chest. Hiei in Kurama's body then coldly (Kurama in human form saying something coldly?) acknowledged that if she, um, he (Botan in Kuwabara) mutilated any part of his body (Hiei's real body) in the slightest, then he would destroy Botan's body and the body she was in. Which made Kuwabara in Hiei's body start bawling that he would kill the shrimp if he touched his real body (which looked kind of funny since he was IN the shrimp's body).  
  
"This is going to be a very long assignment," said Kurama in Yusuke's body, but no one else could hear him since they were all arguing; except Yusuke in Botan who was excitedly flying Botan's oar and crashing into the walls and ceiling over and over thinking it was the coolest thing in the world besides beating up Kuwabara (not when Botan was in his body though).  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /  
  
A/N: Well, what do you know, fourth chapter and still no plot to this damn story!!! It is beginning to become a bit confusing for me to write this; the gender thing with Yusuke/Botan/Kuwabara's body is killing my brain! Although, I'm sure it might be very confusing to read and I have, therefore, devised these charts of characters and who goes into whom to clear things up. Just follow the arrows and person goes into the next person:  
  
* Kurama-Yusuke-Botan-Kuwabara-Hiei-Kurama  
  
* KoEnma and Sam just switch between themselves.  
  
So now that that's over, I have a question for the readers: I have three formats in which I can continue in and I need to know which one is least confusing/best to use; I can call each character by the names of the bodies they're in (i.e. I'll call the Botan in Kuwabara, Kuwabara), I can call the bodies by the characters inside them (i.e. I'll call the Botan in Kuwabara's body, Botan), or I can continue as I have been (i.e. the Botan in Kuwabara's body). I know the latter is probably the least confusing, but it will probably get annoying to read (and type...). The first one, you will have to remember that it's really another soul saying things in the body, and opposite for the second. (God, this is confusing, annoying, and obnoxious...). Oh yeah! I'd like to thank all of you who sent me your ideas on who should be whom; I even changed one switch that I had already made in order to make it better based on these review (Kuwabara into Hiei). I'd also like the readers to remember that there are some other, lesser characters in YYH that I have yet to toy with...BWAHAHAHA!!! Thanks for reading!!! 


	5. Plans Are Set

The Clichéd Body Switching, YYH Style  
  
Chapter 5: Plans Are Set  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, yes, I know. I don't own the YYH characters or SQUIRREL GOES   
  
WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! Does it really need to be said? (Hell, haven't I said it already?)  
  
The catastrophe that had occurred was soon under control, or as under control as it was going to get. The spirit group agreed to go to the home of his or her body and act like that person until something could be done. Not the best decision, but descent for the time being. If anyone was worried about it, it was Kurama.  
  
"Try not to say anything to horrid, Hiei," explained Kurama in Yusuke's body. "If you get too uncomfortable living with a loving family, tell them that you need to go to the library and study; even if it's ten at night." He put on a look that expressed anxiousness, which looked really silly on Yusuke's face.  
  
"Hn," responded Hiei inside Kurama in mock understanding. Really, he wasn't even listening, but was lost in his own thoughts, which at the moment read: I'm tall! I'm so tall! I'm the tallest of the tall; the prettiest of the prettiest; the girls will swoon! I hope the Ningen Kuwabara enjoys being short for once- I don't want to switch back; let him keep that mutilated arm and shortness. I'm keeping the tall and prettiness!  
  
Kurama in Yusuke got the feeling that Hiei wasn't paying attention, and hung his head in the deepest despair. Well, he thought it was the deepest despair until a horrifying concept entered his head: he had school tomorrow. The others in the room all decided it would be a good idea to pay attention to him when he had started convulsing.  
  
"Oh my God? What's wrong with Kurama?" inquired Botan in Kuwabara as she, or he (depending on how you look at it), rushed over to him. It was quite funny seeing Kuwabara's big, clumsy body run so nimbly and have such an affectionate and worried look on it's face, that Yusuke in Botan burst into laughter, but stopped when the laughs came out as bubbly giggle fits. "Stop it, Yusuke, this is serious!" Botan in Kuwabara barked. She had reached Kurama in Yusuke and tried to put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but before she, umm, he, could, Kurama in Yusuke lashed out at Hiei in his body, grasped him by the neck, and shook violently.  
  
"IF *shake* YOU *shake* MESS *shake* UP *shake* MY *shake* SCHOOL *shake* GRADES *shake* I'M *shake* NEVER *shake* GOING *shake* TO *shake* FORGIVE YOU!" As he said these last few words, he flung Hiei at a wall. After a couple of seconds of calming down, he ran at Hiei again. Yusuke in Botan thought that he was going to angrily release a second burst of unexpected hostility at Hiei again and flew forward on Botan's oar, (which he was having the time of his life on) smacking Kuwabara in Hiei on the head with Botan's metal bat on his (or her) way over (Kuwabara had been chortling at the fact that Hiei was getting his ass kicked). Yet, Yusuke in Botan reared back and nearly fell off the oar when he realized what Kurama in his body was actually doing. This happened to be spastically examining his (as in Kurama's real body, not the one he is presently in) for any sign of flaw; cuts, scrapes, rumbled hair, etc. When Hiei in his body finally shook the still convulsing, pink/deep red haired, still wanting to look for flaw, Kitsune (but secretly Kitsune at the moment for he wasn't in his demon form), Kurama in Yusuke spoke again.  
  
"I'm coming to my real house at four o'clock tomorrow morning and getting you ready to go to my school," he gasped with a fierce look in his (or rather, Yusuke's) eye.  
  
"But doesn't your school not start till eight?" asked Kuwabara in Hiei's body, as he faded back into consciousness from the severe whacking that Yusuke had given him with the bat. "What are you going over THAT early for?"  
  
"Yeah!" added Yusuke in Botan. "Remember that you're in my body, and my mom expects me to get up after school starts, not before!"  
  
"Well," responded Kurama in Yusuke, as if the reality of it had been completely obvious, "I've got to get Hiei, or rather, myself and myself, er, Yusuke, ready for school." With these words, Yusuke put on an outrageously wicked smile (which looked completely psychotic on Botan's face). "Uh oh..." sighed Kurama in his body.  
  
"Kurama... you're going to get me good grades, right? I mean, you've always complained that I should try harder in school, so maybe if you're cramming and studying in my body, um, my brains might, um..., absorb some of your knowledge!" This is all that Yusuke in Botan said aloud, but added an afterthought in his (or her) mind: plus, Keiko will be all over me, crooning about my rising test scores!  
  
"All right Yusuke," Kurama in his body agreed, rolling his eyes. "This is not because I think your plan is strategic, it's actually wholly preposterous, but because maybe it will make the teachers praise you when you return to your real body. That might encourage you to continue showing good work and effort." I doubt it, Kurama thought. At this point, the latter matters were over done being discussed, and more important business arose.  
  
The spirit group had to begin acting like the person whose body they resided in (except Hiei in Kurama who would be taught how to be Kurama the next morning, and Kurama who Yusuke wanted to be smart). Now Yusuke just needed to act like Botan, Botan just needed to pretend to be Kuwabara, and Kuwabara just needed to impersonate Hiei. All easier said than done. Yusuke's soul was too masculine and fight loving to act like Botan, Botan's spirit was too feminine and weak to pretend to be Kuwabara, and Kuwabara's being was too dumb, loud, obnoxious, and tall to impersonate Hiei. Kurama in Yusuke decided to help out.  
  
"Listen, it's getting dark out and we will all have to get to our bodies' respected areas of living. Trying to get Yusuke to act like Botan and Kuwabara to act like Hiei is not peremptory at the moment," he clarified. "They will not have to be wandering around in school or the general public tomorrow or maybe not even any time soon." He had to stop and throw a perturbed glare at Yusuke in Botan and Kuwabara in Hiei who were high-fiving each other at the fact that they didn't have to go to school. Then, he continued, "However, Botan is going to have to go to school tomorrow as Kuwabara, so lets concentrate on trying to get her to play the role of Kuwabara."  
  
"Is there any way you can just avoid getting into any fights until we 'nab Gimokodan and get him to set things straight?" asked Yusuke in Botan, doubting it greatly.  
  
"No; she'll get totaled," Kuwabara in Hiei answered before Botan in him could. He was thinking back to the time when he has told his beaver-teethed teacher Mr. Akashi that he wouldn't fight for a whole week in order to save his friend's job (A/N: Episode 3- Kuwabara: A Promise Between Men ^_^). Although he had managed to keep his promise, he had gotten the shit beat out of him. "It might work if all she did was go to school and then straight home, but that's not going to be easy. My sister likes to throw me out of the house..."  
  
"You could ditch all your classes," offered Yusuke in Botan. "He does that all the time- just not as much as me." He forced Botan's mouth into a smug grin, as if it was something to be proud of (which, in Yusuke's case, it was).  
  
"Being Kuwabara is the most simplistic thing in all three of the worlds," reported an aggravated Hiei in Kurama's body. He dodged Kurama in Yusuke (who had found a hair sticking out of his real body's head, and was now trying to flatten it back into place with the rest of his real hair) and started to list Kuwabara's attributes. "You just have to wander around like a clumsy oaf and be: stupid, confused, and act like a savior to Yukina." An angry little glint of light flared in Hiei's eyes (at least the two that were visible) as he said the latter. "The only thing worth fussing over is the fighting bit, since he never seems to NOT want to fight; too bad he always looses anyway, and that won't be a problem for you, Botan."  
  
Yusuke in Botan had to hold Kuwabara in Hiei back as he tried to dive forward and attack Hiei in Kurama.  
  
"Hold still!" roared Kurama in Yusuke as he finally managed to replace the misplaced hair. "Botan, just try not to get into any fights tomorrow- we'll give you some basic, but helpful lessons of fighting tomorrow after school. Here. Yes, that sounds right. We all should meet back here after school tomorrow.  
  
"What if I do get into a fight?" asked Botan in Kuwabara eagerly.  
  
"Grab the nearest heavy object and bash the person fighting you over the head with it; you're good at that," offered Yusuke in Botan as he acted it out with the metal bat.  
  
"All of this is good and well, but has it occurred to anyone that Genkai might be here tomorrow?" inquired Hiei in Kurama, who was now leaning on a wall near one of the room's corners with his arms crossed over his chest and had foot against the wall. He was thinking this: this is the position that all the tall, sexy bishounen stand in! I'll be able to do it and look all mysterious and sexy, and everyone will love me! (A/N: What Hiei doesn't realize is that we already love him-and his shortness- and we already think he's drop dead gorgeous. I love you Hiei!!! T_T)  
  
"We might end up having to tell her," worried Botan in Kuwabara. She, er, he, ummm... wasn't sure if it was a good idea; none of them were. However, it seemed that it would it wouldn't really be necessary to tell her anyway; hell, she's the one who's supposed to be psychic! So it didn't make a difference after a while in their minds: the pink haired old lady would eventually figure it out.  
  
"Well, that's it then," concluded Kuwabara in Hiei. "We should all go home now, or to the Spirit World in Yusuke's case. I'll just stay here, I guess, since I don't know where Hiei goes when he's not with us."  
  
"And I'm not inclined to tell you, you ignorant baka," cut in Hiei in Kurama from his corner; where he looked extremely sexy (A/N: I love you to Kurama!!! T_T).  
  
"And I'll stay here too, since I don't know the way to the Spirit World," said Yusuke I Botan.  
  
"I don't know if you'd be aloud in to the Reikai anyway; you may look like me, but you still have your soul. Speaking of the Reikai, what are we going to tell Lord KoEnma?" flustered Botan in Kuwabara.  
  
"The chances are he already knows," put in Kurama in Yusuke. And that was that. The sun had begun to set and Kurama in Yusuke, Hiei in Kurama, and Botan in Kuwabara left for their (or their bodies') homes. Yusuke in Botan and Kuwabara in Hiei (who was rejoicing that he didn't have to live with his sister for a little while) stayed at Genkai's dojo and night was set in peace; until...  
  
"SQUIRREL GOES WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted a flying squirrel in an illuminant red cape (A/N: you knew he had to be in here somewhere- besides it says in the disclaimer XD). When the noise resounded through the woods surrounding Genkai's place and reached Hiei in Kurama's ears, he turned around to look toward Genkai's dojo. He stared for a while, saw the squirrel, and followed its flight path with his eyes to a corner of the dojo's roof; once there, the squirrel seemed to disappear. On the corner of Genkai's roof, however, hovered two gleaming, ruby red eyes. Hiei knew they belonged to the sinister Gimokodan, and he turned away and kept walking; a furious loathing building inside him with every step. He didn't tell his companions that he had seen the culprit, for he knew that Gimokodan had vanished the moment he had turned around and continued hiking toward the town. He knew that Gimokodan had intended Hiei, even in Kurama's body, to see him.  
  
I'm going to cut out your lustrous red eyes with my sword, slowly, Gimokodan. They're only red because of all the innocent blood you've drunk; the blood of those you killed; the blood of the people we used to know. I'll get you...traitor, Hiei thought. He didn't look back until he got to Kurama's house, where he could only look in the direction of Genkai's dojo, for it was now too far away too see between all the trees. But he knew that Gimokodan would try with all his malicious being to get what he wanted; a secret that was known only to Hiei.  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to update; I've been- what's the word?- lazy. Actually, I've been on a reading spree, be it fan fiction or the eight and half books I've finished in the last two weeks or so. Plus, I just got the idea for Kurama to go spastic two days ago, and the plot formed around that. I'm also sorry that not much has happened to the characters yet; I go slowly with my plots. But I promise stuff will happen in the next chapter (at the very least they go to school). Thank you all who have responded to my format question. You can tell what it was, and I know it was a little over used and unnecessary in this chapter, but it will help in the next chapter when the people at school call them by their bodies' names. I'll try to get the next chapter updated ASAP (it will probably be a while then...) but I do have some ideas. "The sun hurts." And always remember to play with their minds!!! 


	6. Becoming Shuiichi Minamino Part 1: The L...

The Clichéd Body Switching, YYH Style  
  
Chapter 6: Becoming Shuiichi Minamino Part 1: The Lesson  
  
If you've ever stayed up very late into the night, or perhaps to the very early hours of the morning, and then some asshole goes and wakes you up unexpectedly a short while after you finally enter Morpheus's Dreamland, say at four in the morning, then you've been extremely cranky. You've wanted to rip that bastard's bloody intestines out with your bare hands and spill his/her blood all over the floor until you get the real Red Sea. But, if this baka told you that he was going to wake you up at that specified time, then you are the idiot and I have no sympathy. So get your lazy ass up!!!! Now!!! Yes I'm talking to you...okay...sorry. Anyway, so despite the fact that Hiei in Kurama stayed out late at Genkai's dojo and had come to Kurama's home with a despaired and worried mother, who wasn't really his anyway, but she didn't know that, waiting for him. So she smothered him with hugs and kisses and was so happy that he had come home, Kurama in Yusuke had told him that he was coming over at four in the morning to get him ready for school [and he so he did not fell the need to rip Kurama's (or Yusuke's, rather) intestines out]. This did not stop him from feeling slightly cranky when he heard a sharp RAP! RAP! RAP! at the window at that hour of the morning that woke him out of his newly found sleep.  
Hiei in Kurama walked over to the window, opened it and let Kurama in Yusuke in the bedroom. He glumly walked back to the bed and sat on it.  
"Yes, that is a superb place to start, Hiei or Shuiichi I should say," chirped Kurama in Yusuke as if he had just had the grandest sleep of his life. Actually, when he had entered Yusuke's home, Yusuke's mother had smothered him with shouts and whacks on the head for being home so late. "How to sit." He moved over to the bed and sat next to Hiei, who was sitting with one knee up (his right one- and his right arm on top of the knee, bending toward his body at the elbow) and his other leg bent like this: (kind of.more at a right angle) on the bed with his left foot just touching his right. His left arm was behind him. Kurama in Yusuke, however, sat near the edge of the bed (which was clothed in red sheets with white pillow cases  
  
) and crossed his right leg over his left and rested his hands gently on his right knee; perfectly straight and chin completely parallel with the white carpeted floor. It was perfect. if it was Kurama's body. However, the position did NOT fit Yusuke.NOT!!! It made him look like a.a really big pansy (A/N: No offence to homosexuals of course ^__^;;).  
Hiei imitated Kurama in Yusuke, and pulled Kurama's body (A/N: That sounds so.wrong) into the cross-legged posture and did it pretty accurately. He might be able to pull this off, thought Kurama.  
"Good," Kurama in Yusuke rewarded. "Now, the walk." He stood up. Hiei rolled Kurama's eyes, but inside he was cracking up. I mean, come on. You would too if you saw Yusuke (his body at least) acting like this. At any rate, now Yusuke's body was doing the "Kurama Walk," or (code named) the "Pocketed Pace." (A/N: That's so.stupid XD). Yusuke's body had his hands resting gently in his pockets and was walking around the room, head slightly down and eyes slightly closed, and walking at a slow, steady pace. He stopped directly in front of his real body and gradually raised his eyelids up until his eyes rested on the face of his actual body, which Hiei was residing in. A classic Kurama gaze (FANGIRLS: SWOON!!!). "Now you try."  
Hiei released Kurama's body (A/N: Again.wrong.) from the sitting position and attempted the Pocketed Pace.with, I'm sorry to say, very little success. He was used to walking with his arms folded across his chest, and the pocketed thing was just plain awkward for him. But even worse, was the pace itself.slow. Hiei just wasn't used to being slow and constantly calm; quiet. Kurama's body didn't move faster than the human eye, as Hiei's did. "I'm sorry Kurama, hn, Yusuke. I'm not used to moving this slowly."  
"Keep trying," encouraged Kurama. "Keep walking around the room. I'll choose today's wardrobe, and in the mists of it all, we'll try to perfect your speech." Kurama in Yusuke walked over to the wardrobe at the far end of the room and threw it open; eager to begin. Over thirty of the same pink suits hung neatly on hangers near the front of the wardrobe.  
"What's inside all the drawers?" asked Hiei in Kurama, stumbling around the room, tripping over his feet as he tried to move them slowly across the floor.  
Kurama looked down at the drawers in the bottom of the wardrobe. "Oh.well, there is that white shirt/black pants outfit I wore in "Poltergeist Report," the blue spandex/yellow cover outfit that I also wore in "Poltergeist Report," and.um (A/N: What else has he worn.), yeah. Anyway." He was staring thoughtfully at the pink clothes, ".speech. You have a rather decent vocabulary, so you should be all right there. However, you're making my voice harsh and loud. That's not me at all. Calm your voice down, your facial expressions too, and speak more carefully, softer, slower. You shouldn't be able to tell what I'm thinking or feeling from my voice or face." He began to sort through some of the pinkness and he grabbed two outfits out of the wardrobe. He held them up to look at them more closely.they were EXACTLY the same. Or so everyone thinks.  
"Kurama, I fail to see a difference between those two outfits," pointed out Hiei in Kurama. He had the speech down okay, but his stride was still far from being the Pocketed Pace.  
Kurama turned his head to look at Hiei and tilted it to one side, closed his eyes, and laughed; all in a sweeping grace that was unknown to Yusuke's body. Apparently he was adjusting to Yusuke's body better than Hiei was adjusting to Kurama's. "Yes, that's what everyone thinks. Really, all my pink outfits are a little different from all my other pink outfits; no two are exactly the same. I have one for each day of the month (A/N: Therefore, he has 31 pink outfits, but only wears all of them every other month because of the day difference- and in February, he wears two less than all the pinkness he has because of the two day difference!! XD) See." He carefully showed Hiei the cuffs of the sleeves on one of the two outfits that he had taken out of the wardrobe. Little "14"s were embroidered in pink on the edge of the cuffs; that is, one on each side of the cuff. "They're on the pant cuffs too. However, they're so small and are embroidered in such similar colors, that lots of times I have to fin the general area of the clothes, and pull two or three out until I find the right one." He placed outfit number 14 back into the wardrobe and turned to the other one, which he had placed on the bed. It was outfit 16. It was the right one for the day, and he told Hiei to remember that tomorrow was the 17th so that he should wear outfit 17 tomorrow. Walking over to the bed, Hiei looked down at the outfit with some disgust.pink. He sucked it up and bore it, until Kurama laid a pair of white boxers, with a pink number 16 on them, on top of the pink outer garments.  
"Why.ahem, why do you where WHITE boxers, but have an all PINK outfit otherwise?" he fumed. All of this God forsaken organization was getting to him, so the question he asked was just to stop him from saying, What the HELL is with all this organization?! The colors were enough, but now this?! Hiei knew this meant a lot to Kurama though, so he just smiled and bore it. "Just wondering."  
"Oh, well actually, I normally wear hot pink briefs (FANGIRLS: *SWOON*) (A/N: Sexy.XD) but I figured you wouldn't want to wear those, so I got out my white boxers." Hiei was suddenly very grateful for backup boxers. "Now, you changed and I'll be right back. (YAOI FANGIRLS: Oh, come on, help him change.. you KNOW you WANT to!). Kurama in Yusuke looked out the bedroom door to make sure no one was out in the hallway, and left.  
Hiei looked down with distaste at the clothes, but put them on anyway. Right when he finished, Kurama reentered the bedroom holding a hairbrush, hairspray, and per.per... perfume, oh shit, thought Hiei.  
"Hair," sang Kurama, "is the most fun part of getting ready." He put the hairspray and per.per.perfume on the bedside table and sat on the bed, this time with his legs folded Indian style. He instructed Hiei to sit in front of him on the floor. "The front is brushed forward, and the rest is down and slightly flipped out in the back. The front takes a lot of hairspray.especially this little bit here that sticks up a little. Oh, and normally I do all this in the bathroom, but I'm doing it here so that no one who needs to use the bathroom discovers us in there." Kurama in Yusuke happily sprayed away with the hairspray at his real head of hair, while giving Hiei tips. Hiei was astonished that he was able to breath in the hairspray-polluted air. Then he realized that Kurama did this every morning and assumed that his body's lungs were used to it. "Now all you need to do is get your books together and you're done! And by six o'clock too, good timing. Oh, put on some of my rose perfume.it smells so good! Breakfast is at 6:30, and leave at sevenish for school- I'm always early- you know the way there I daresay. This was the lesson and school is the test, Shuiichi (A/N: XD); remember that that is your name there- not Kurama or Hiei- and keep practicing that walk." Before Hiei could say anything, Kurama in Yusuke had slipped out of the window and gone home.  
"This is gonna.suck," remarked Hiei aloud, and went to get his school things ready. 


	7. Becoming Shuiichi Minamino Part 2: The T...

The Clichéd Body Switching, YYH Style  
  
Chapter 6: Becoming Shuiichi Minamino Part 2: The Test, and The Meeting  
  
Shuiichi Minamino slowly walked down from the steps of his house and out to the sidewalk. Once there, he slung his backpack (which he had been dragging on the ground behind him) onto his back and looked up and down the street, making sure no one was around. He then placed his hands in his pockets, lowered his head and eyelids (slightly) and awkwardly began to walk. He looked as if he was having quite a hard time with his pace, which was slow and steady. Actually, it looked as if he wanted to take off at a run but that there was something preventing him from doing so.  
Hiei was frustrated. He had, of course, been frustrated many times in his very long existence, but this was the worst. It topped the top. It scaled Mount Kilimanjaro. It went above and beyond the world's atmosphere. It went to the moon and back, NO! it went to the moon and stayed there! See how bad this is? Such a situation should NOT happen to such an adorable bishounen, EXPECIALLY when his soul is trapped inside another adorable bishounen; Kurama, or at the moment, Shuiichi. Hiei had been awoken at four in the morning by the body's rightful soul, Kurama, who was trapped in another body; Yusuke. After a very bizarre lesson about how to be Shuiichi, he had been getting his books and things into his backpack, which he found was almost impossible. Huge textbooks on algebra, geology, geometry, literally everything plus folders and spiral notebooks all had to be put in the bag; that's not even mentioning the writing utensils, calculator, ruler, and other small tools. He then had to go downstairs and eat breakfast with an over loving family, pretend to love them back, and also had to eat the disgusting human food. He had thankfully trudged out of the front door (after his mom gave him a kiss on the cheek) and now had to face the torment of school. Even shoddier for Hiei, was that Kurama had forgotten to mention the fangirls and Shuiichi fan clubs at his school.  
"Shuiichi! Shuiichi! Look over here!" shouted a random girl once Hiei in Shuiichi (A/N: At school, I'll refer to him as "in Shuiichi" instead of "in Kurama") had gotten to school. He turned to his right and.FLASH! A camera went off. "Ooooo!!!! He looked at me! He looked directly at me! And I got a picture!" The girl ran around with the Polaroid of the confused Shuiichi and showed it to all her girlfriends; who all looked VERY jealous. Although Hiei had been anticipating girls to be swooning over him, this is NOT what he thought the swooning would be like. He had come to school thinking that maybe all the girls would blush and act shy in his presence, and although some of them did, most of them pointed to him, whispered to their friend(s), dashed over to him, and asked him to sign notebooks, folders, and (A/N: AHEM!!!) other.things. But all of this was peanuts compared to what happened next.  
"Shuiichi! Hi, um, eh, wow! This is SUCH a honor." came a slightly high-pitched voice from Hiei in Shuiichi's left. He turned to face."Okama, my name is Okama (A/N: If you really want to know what 'Okama" means, email me XD) I'm a really big fan of yours, I mean, I admire you, adore you, look up to you, strive to be great and smart like you." Okama kept swooning. As he kept babbling, Hiei crept away.slowly.  
Then the school clock sounded "eight" and signaled it was time for class. As all the pupils bustled into the school, Hiei tried to remember what Shuiichi's first class was. It's math, NO! Yeah, math, he thought. No! I think it's science. Science.science.no defiantly math. Math. Math. Math. He took a right from the entrance and headed to math class. He got there ten minutes late only to discover that it had been science that he should have gone to. How did he know this? Just the whole math class plus the teacher looking at him as if he (Shuiichi that is) had walked into the room nude. Okay, so maybe that isn't the right simile. If Shuiichi had walked in naked, than all the girls in the room would rush up to him. Okay, so, lets see.ah! The whole class plus the teacher looked at him as if he had gotten a "B" on a test (A/N: :-O). So Hiei ran as fast as he could (and was very grateful for the chance to run) to his science class.  
"Shuiichi.you're.late?" his teacher seemed to ask rather than state. "Oh well, that's okay.I mean, you are Shuiichi Minamino!" The teacher looked nervously at some of the girls in the class, who had only a moment ago been slapping rulers into the palms of their hands and had had sinister looks on their faces. Now they were nodding as if to say, Yes, that's right. You wouldn't PUNISH him.no, 'cause then we'd get you! (A/N: *SHIVERS* Ooo.scary @__@)  
  
* * *  
Finally it was lunchtime; a break from the oh too hectic morning; a beginning to the going to be hectic afternoon. But at least in was a break. Hiei in Shuiichi sat under a tree with one knee up and the other leg straight out (a classic bishonen pose). He started to open his sack lunch that Shuiichi's mother had packed him; full of love and care. He looked inside the bag and nearly puked; peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a blood rd apple, soup in a thermos (God knows what kind.), and .a JUICE BOX! Hiei barely survived breakfast; this was too much. He was going top throw it away, but realized that hew was surrounded by a group of fangirls; go fig.  
"Shuiichi! Shuiichi! Let me throw away your lunch for you!" (A/N: How did she know that that was what he was going to do? O_O)  
"Shuiichi! Shuiichi! Tell me how you get your hair so perfect!"  
"Shuiichi! Shuiichi! Let me try on your coat!"  
It kept going. Hiei in Shuiichi jumped into the air, grabbed a tree branch, and swung himself up onto it; just as all the females pounced on him.  
"I've got his sandwich!" shouted one.  
"I've got his apple!" swooned another.  
"I've got his thermos!" yelled a third.  
"I've got his juice box!" crooned the one with the juice box.  
"Well, uh.I've got his LUNCH BAG!" pronounced SiriousB1 (A/N: *shakes head* Sirious.Sirious.Sirious.*places head in hand and begins to cry*)  
"AHHHHH! OHHHHHHH! WE LOVE YOU SHUIICHI!!!" that was all of them; every last one. "AWWWWW!!! Where'd he go?" Finally, they disbanded and went their separate ways.  
Hiei watched all of this from the tree. This tree, he discovered, he had stood in when he was in his real body so that he could watch Kurama at school (YAIO FANGIRLS: AAAAAWWWWWWW! KAWAII!!!) (A/N: Um.yeah.that wasn't really meant to have any yaoi meanings, but if that's what you want to think, then by all beans think it! ^__^;;). He supposed that he should have realized then how hectic it would be to be Kurama, but he had forgotten. Sticking his head out of the tree, Hiei checked for fangirls; he didn't see any. Slowly he slipped out of the tree.  
"Well, well, well; Shuiichi Minamino. I heard about your schedule incident this morning. Forget where the science room is?" mocked a voice near Hiei. It was Yuu Kaito; Shuiichi's school nemesis. Rather, Kaito's school nemesis is Shuiichi. If Shuiichi weren't there, then Kaito would be top of his class. So Kaito is very bitter toward Shuiichi. "I also hear that the teacher let you off. Huh. Probably because of the girls in the class. So, Shuiichi, do you need girls to get you out of trouble now?"  
Hiei wanted to sock him in the face, but he had to keep his pride himself and act as Shuiichi would in this situation. "Actually, I find that the girls would prefer me getting THEM out of trouble. I can also not help the fact that the teachers like me, better than you at least," he calmly replied, looking casually at his fingernails as he said it.  
"Oh yeah? Well, uh, your pink outfits make you look like a pansy! Yeah, a really big pussy!" (A/N: CAT! Ah, a nerd trying to insult someone. *Shakes head* It reminds me of me.) (FANGIRLS: *JAWS DROP* HOW DAR YOU, YOU CRAZY BASTARD!? WE'LL KILL YOU! GET HIM SHUIICHI!!)  
Hiei couldn't bear it much longer; how did Kurama put up with it? Hiei had to think of an insult (A/N: Not too hard for him.) "Hn. (A/N: Classic!) My pink suit may not be up to YOUR standards, Kaito, but the girls seem to like it. Have you even ever been seen with a female? Besides your mom? And what's with your John Travolta hairdo?" Katio's mouth dropped and his hand went up to his hair, but Hiei as Shuiichi kept going. "It's rather 70's 'Saturday Night Fever', is it not?" Now he left Kaito gaping at the insult and his hair; Hiei went to his first afternoon class, feeling much better.  
* * * Hiei in Shuiichi had gone to afternoon classes feeling good; actually, he had gone to school feeling good. He came out of school feeling like a wreck. Classes full of useless, boring information that Hiei knew most of. Fangirls, and a fanguy, all over him, all day. Insulting Kaito was the only joy of his day. The worst part was that he kept tripping from the slow paced walk. NO! The worst part of the day was gym; he thought he was entering the guy's locker room, but he was actually entering the GIRL'S locker room. He stepped in it and all the girls looked up at him, nervous and blushing; then realized who it was, and wanted to take it ALL OFF. (A/N: I mean, this scene almost made my eyeballs melt! I mean, I'm the one watching these goings-ons so that I can report them to you people, but that was too extreme for me!) Anyway, now he was meeting Kurama in Yusuke at the public library to go over the day's events. Hiei would tell Kurama how SWELL everything went; say it was really quite fun and that he was sort of glad for the attention. And Hiei knew that he couldn't handle much more of this; he was going to have to take things into his own hands. What Hiei didn't know, was that he'd be late for his appointment with Kurama. Hiei in Shuiichi was walking over to the library, when he stopped abruptly. He looked at the fence post. Atop it sat a large squirrel with an odd red cape. It was looking curiously at him. Hiei in Shuiichi looked curiously back. It stayed in that silent staring contest for about one minute, and then Hiei looked past the squirrel, past the fence it sat on, and into the graveyard beyond. A tall, dark figure sat atop a tombstone underneath a tree full of crisp, brown, dead leaves; the figures face was hid in black shadows. Hiei hopped the fence; forgetting the squirrel, the meeting with Kurama and the fact that he was Kurama for the time being. All that mattered right now was reaching that dark figure that Hiei knew was the beast Yusuke's spirit team sought: Gimokodan. Hiei reached the path in front of the grave below the headstone that Gimokodan casually sat on. Then the dark man began to laugh. Not a pleasant laugh, but a sinister, low-pitched, slow chuckle. "It's been a long time, Hiei. Or maybe right now it should be Shuiichi," he laughed. Hiei screwed up Kurama's face into an extreme mass of loathing. "O no, do you still hate me because of what I did to our comrades? Tsk, tsk. That was so long ago; you sure can keep a grudge." "You brutally and deliberately murdered our five teammates. That goes against the pact we made to fight together until the end," Hiei said through clenched teeth. He had his hands rolled into fists and was squeezing them so hard, it seemed his fingernails might pierce the skin and draw blood that was not his own any second now. Gimokodan moved his face out of the shadows. His face was pale, but not quite a sickly white-cream. It was more a graying-blue, like flesh that's frozen. The rest of his skin was the same color. He had very dark wrap- around sunglasses on even though there was no sun out, or there didn't seem to be; not around him. Hiei knew what was under the sunglasses; bright red eyes that Gimokodan couldn't disguise, so he had to hide behind the shades. His hair was a dull yellow; very dull. All the shine was gone. It was slicked back (A/N: Seen Harry Potter? Think Draco Malfoy's hairdo) with some gel. He wore dull green and dull blue, never quite black; just dull. Then he spoke, "The end would never have come, Hiei, not with those pathetic wimps. They would never have found what we were looking for. You and I were the only two ones powerful enough to handle the task. You knew it, and let it slide. I knew it, and did something about it. I created the end; the beginning of it at least. I'm here to end the end. The End of Life, the humans. The End of Death, the spirits. The End of Power, the demons. The End of Everything." "Then why did you switch our bodies, you pathetic low-life? It seems pointless. Seems so, anyway," Hiei broke in. "Oh that," Gimokodan grinned. "Just a game to pass the time. A mere prank. What? Don't you think it's funny?" "Switch us back, or tell me how!" demanded Hiei. Now he was furious. He had been looking at the ground, but now he threw his head up. Kurama's red locks seemed to swim in the air for a second or two, before they came to rest amidst his shoulders. "Sorry, Hiei, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to run. Business, you see." "Gimokodan!" "Bye, old friend." "GIMOKODAN!" A whitish fog hung about Gimokodan; he jumped up into it. "SQUIRREL GOES WHEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed the caped squirrel on the fence post far behind Hiei. Hiei turned to look at it, then looked back at Gimokodan, but gone. "GIMOKODAN!!!!!!!"  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: You all probably hate me because I haven't updated in so long. Next week I'm going on vacation and we won't have computer access *SOBS*, but I'll try to write then. However, school starts after that and I might be even slower than I am now (is that possible?) so, again, sorry. Well, the plot is thickening and getting less funny (not intentional, I just think that the quality of the humor has gone downhill since the first chapter *SOB*). Anywho, I think I'm liking where it's going, not with the comedy level, but I mean the characters; Hiei being old friends with Gimokodan, that is. So.I can't think of much else to say, so, buh bye now! 


End file.
